Twilight High
by Reckutx
Summary: Roxas is a 16-year-old boy in high school, when a new girl named Xion moves in and changes his life. Rokushi (Roxas x Xion). Also has Olyner (Olette x Hayner) and a bit of Larxel (Larxene x Axel) Please don't flame! Cover image found on DevianART, I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL IMAGE. The very beginning of Ch. 5 contains strong language and use of alcohol, so over all rating is now T.
1. The New Girl

A/N: So here is my attempt at a high school Rokushi, as I enjoy reading those so much. Last names of characters are actually take from KC-Chan13's Skateboarding Lessons. (Read it, its good!) Well, hope you guys like this! ^_^

Ch. 1 - The New Girl

"Ow!" The blonde haired boy said as he fell off his skateboard. He was trying to do a 360 melon grab.

"Ha! Nice one Roxas!" Another blonde that was standing behind him said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Roxas told him, annoyed. "I'd like to see you do better, Hayner!" Roxas challenged. He knew Hayner couldn't do a 360 melon grab, Hayner could barley ride a skateboard.

"Nah, I'm good." Hayner told him.

Roxas was about to force him to when he saw something. A girl. "Who's that?" he asked his other friend, Olette, who had just walked up.

"Her? That's Xion." Olette told him.

"Xion..." The girl had left now, but Roxas was still curious about her.

"Hey guys? It's starting to get dark." Pence, Roxas' third friend, informed them.

"Aw, man! Now we only have two more days of summer vacation left!" Hayner whinnied.

"Well maybe if spent less time complaining, it would seem like longer." Olette told him. Roxas and Pence giggled with each other. They knew Hayner and Olette liked each other, but they were too oblivious to notice that the other one liked them back.

"Yeah, whatever." Hayner said, nonchalantly. They all laughed.

"C'mon, since I couldn't do the trick, I'll buy." Roxas said.

It only took Roxas a little while to get up the clock tower. "Hey Axel!" he told the red haired person sitting there.

"You lost the bet and had to buy ice cream for Hayner and them, didn't you?" Axel asked.

"Yeah..." Roxas was still thinking about that girl. Weird, he only saw her for about a minute. "Hey Axel, have you seen a girl with raven hair around lately?" he asked his best friend. Axel always seemed to know about the latest gossip, probably because he was dating Larxene.

"Hmmm...Now that I think about it, yeah. There's a new girl that moved in last week," he told Roxas. "What was her name? Like Zeon or something?"

"Xion." Roxas corrected.

"Yeah, that's it! Wait, how do you know?" Axel asked the blonde.

"I saw her watching me skateboard with Hayner and Olette told me." he explained.

"Huh. Did Hayner actually try to do a trick this time?" the red-head asked.

"It's Hayner, of course he didn't!" Roxas told him. They both laughed at that, but Roxas couldn't stop thinking about that girl.

_"Xion..."_

A/N: Well there you go! I actually wanted Roxas to meet Xion in this chapter but I just couldn't get it to work. T^T However it WILL happen next chapter! ^_^ Like and review! No flames please.


	2. And You Are?

A/N: Ok! Next chapter ^_^ I really enjoy writing this story, so I'll try to do my best on each chapter. As for the length, I'm making it as long as I can for the begining, but they will get longer once we get to the actual Rokushi stuff. 8D

Ch. 2 - And You Are?

The last two days of summer went by in a flash. Well, except for the last day as they had to do all of their homework that day. Roxas had just walked into his first period class when he saw her. She was sitting alone near the back of the class, so Roxas decided to sit with her. "Hey!" Roxas smiled

"Oh...hi." she said. She was really shy.

"I'm Roxas Uchiyama," he told her. "And you are?"

"Xion...Xion Uchida" She replied.

"Xion, huh? Nice to meet you!" Roxas grinned. He thought he saw a small smile on her face, but he could have imagined it. He would have talked to her some more, but the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. I am Mr. Nakito. However, you may call me Mr. Xigbar." He told the class.

"_Oh great, I have the hardest History teacher in the school."_ Roxas thought to himself.

"Now start by turning to page 327 in your textbooks." Mr. Xigbar told the class.

The class went by slowly. All Roxas learned was "This guy attacked that guy who is allied with these guys so they attack those guys" and blah, blah, blah. He felt like the class would never end.

**RIIIIIIING!**

"No homework for tonight, you're dismissed." Mr. Xigbar told them. Roxas got up to leave.

"Um, R-Roxas,"

"Huh?" Roxas turned to see that it was Xion that had spoken. "Yeah, Xion?" He asked.

"Umm,...w-where are you going next?" Xion asked.

"Uh, science." he told her.

"Can...can I walk with you?" she wouldn't look at him when she asked.

"Sure thing!" he wondered for a second why she had asked, but he pushed the thought aside, thinking it was because he was the first person to talk to her since she moved in. "C'mon or were gonna be late!" They hurried to the science lab, but were still late.

"I don't want to see either one of you late again, especially not you, Xion." the science teacher, Dr. Vexen, told them. That was a cool thing about Twilight High, all the teachers let you call them by their first name.

"Won't happen again, Dr. Vexen." Roxas assured him.

"It better not." Dr. Vexen responded.

"Sorry Uncle Vexen." Xion said.

"Uncle?!" That was a shocker for Roxas.

"Yes, Xion is my niece. Now take a seat Mr. Uchiyama." Dr. Vexen ordered.

The class was relatively boring, so he tried to make small talk with Xion. "So what do you do after school?" He asked her. She looked at him like he had just shot somebody.

"A-after school?" she studdered. Wow, she was really shy.

"Yeah," he told her. "I saw you watching me skateboard couple of days ago."

"Oh, y-you saw me?"

Yeah, it's no big deal, but I was thinking that if your ever free we should hang out."

Xion was quite for awhile. "O-ok." she finally said.

"Great! See ya later." Roxas said as the bell rang.

His next class was computer technology. He didn't know why he took it, he wasn't a computer genius. He was about as good with a computer as any average teenager. The class went fairly quickly as the teacher just let them do whatever. Finally it was lunch. He went to sit with his friends, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Axel. Pence and Axel were no where to be seen, so Roxas alone got to see a HUGE shocker. He saw Hayner and Olette...kissing! He decided to freak them out, so he snuck up behind them.

"Well it took you guys long enough!" he yelled suddenly from behind them, scaring them to death.

"Roxas! You little-!" Hayner started, but Olette grabbed his hand.

"Hayner, its all right. We were gonna tell them anyway." she told the blonde.

Pence and Axel had come out of nowhere now, and were clapping.

"Way to go, lovebirds." Axel teased. He was wearing one of his funniest shrits. It was a picture of a Magikarp that read "I swear, as soon as I evolve I am going to kill you all". Just then Hayner noticed a video camera in Axel's hand.

"AXEL!" Hayner ran at him, chasing him all over the school cafeteria. Roxas, Pence, and even Olette were laughing at the scene. After the situation calmed down, they were told properly.

"So yes, Hayner is now my boyfriend." Olette concluded. The rest of the group was still trying not to laugh.

"Well this has been an interesting morning." Roxas concluded.

A/N: And finished! I felt like I prolonged the morning too long, so I made it it's own chapter. As for progress, I'm almost done with Act 1 Scene 2 of A Midsummer Night's Dream: Kingdom Hearts Edition (from now on this will be abbreviated as AMSND KH) so check that out. I updated the last chapter and Act 1 Scene 1 of AMSND KH and fixed some typos and updated the character list to include 6 new characters that I left off. (This was done because I still hadn't decided all of the characters to use) Dont forget to follow my Google+ page, Reckutx Fanfic, and e-mail me whenever you want (seriously, I don't care) at reckutxfanfic ^_^ Like and Review! No flames please!


	3. Ice Cream and High Places

A/N: Well here it is, ch. 3! One of my fav chapters because it's Roxas and Xion's first "date" (Oops,spoiler alert XD)

Ch. 3 - High Places and Ice Cream

The rest of the day was uneventful for Roxas. He had PE with Pence, Hayner and Axel, Art with Olette, Math with Olette and Hayner (though the mainly just made out. How the teacher never saw them, Roxas would never know), English With Axel, and now Drama. Wait, why was he in Drama? He hated plays. "_Must be a schedule glitch_" Roxas thought to himself. He decided that he would probably look into it the next day. When he walked in the class, he was surprised to find Xion there.

"Hey, Xion." he told the raven-haired girl.

"Oh, h-hi Roxas." she said.

"Why are you always so nervous?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not- It's just..." she looked down again like before.

"See? C'mon, if something's wrong you can tell me." he informed her.

"But I just met you."

"So what? Don't worry you can trust me." he put his hand on her shoulder. She was shivering. "Are you cold? Here." Roxas took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Th-thank you." Xion smiled nervously.

"Like I said, you can trust me." Roxas said. "Hey, I have an idea. Meet me after school, I wanna show you something." Roxas told her.

"O...ok" Xion agreed. Just to make things better, the bell rang.

**RIIIIIIIING!**

"C'mon!" Roxas grabbed Xion's hand and led her, running.

"R-Roxas!" she yelled

"C'mon!" he encouraged her. They stopped at a small ice cream shop. "Two of the usual, Mrs. Yokota." Roxas told the elderly woman who worked there. "Here you are, Roxas." she handed him two ice cream bars. He paid for the ice cream and then led Xion up the clock tower where he sat with Axel sometimes.

"Roxas, is it safe up here?" Xion asked.

"Hey, you didn't studder! It's fine, I won't let you fall." he assured her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently led her to the edge. As they got near it, Xion started clinging to Roxas. "it's ok, you'll be fine." he told her. They sat down and Xion looked up from Roxas's shoulder.

"Oh, wow!" she said when she saw the sunset.

"See? I come here almost every day with my best friend, Axel." Roxas told her. "Here." He handed her one of the ice cream bars. "Sea-salt ice cream." he told her. "Try it." Xion unwrapped it and took a bite.

"Ack! It's salty! ...but sweet too..." she described.

"Good, right?"

"Yeah." They sat there, eating ice cream and watching the sunset.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Roxas asked when sun had finished setting.

"Y-yeah..." Xion told him.

A/N: Done! Lots of shoulders in this chapter, XD. And don't think that this is just some sappy love story, next chapter will be a MAJOR plot twist. As for why I have posted 2 chapters for this and still not one on AMSND KH is because I'm at my Dad's and I left my copy of Midsummer so I can't write any more that til I get back home tomorrow. (As of 3/2/2013) But I WILL be finishing that as soon as I get home, so until then, Cya! Don't forget bout my contact stuff! All of it can be found on my profile! (Please follow me on Google so that I know how many fans I have)


	4. Why?

A/N: All right, chapter 4. Time to twist this into a pretzel. ...Now I want a pretzel, XD Also this chapter will partially in Xion's POV as well. You'll see why...

Ch. 4 - Why?

Roxas ran to school that next day, hoping to get to see Xion. There was just something about her that... he couldn't put his finger on it. He just felt _happy_ when he was with her.

"_Wait, how is that? I just met her._" he thought to himself. He walked into Mr. Xigbar's class, and sure enough, there she was. "Hey Xion!" Roxas smiled at her.

"Oh, h-hey Roxas." She looked like something was bothering her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Did you mean it when you said I could trust you?" she asked him.

This startled Roxas a bit. "Of course I did. Why? What's wrong?" Roxas was really concerned now.

"It's just that... I can't tell you." she quickly looked away.

"Xion..." Roxas said. Just then the teacher walked in and class started, but Roxas couldn't focus. He kept wondering what it was that was so bad Xion couldn't tell any one. The next class wasn't any better. He couldn't stop glancing at Xion and trying figure out what was wrong. One time he was thinking so hard about it, the teacher had to call him out of it.

"Mr. Uchiyama!" Dr. Vexen exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Dr. Vexen." Roxas apologized.

"I don't know why your staring at my niece, but you had better not be planning to hurt her." he warned Roxas.

"What? No! Just the opposite actually. I wanna help her, but she won't tell me what's wrong." Roxas explained.

"Oh no, is it happening again?" Dr. Vexen seemed very concerned for his niece. "See me after class, Roxas. I'll explain." he told him.

When class had ended, Xion ran out of the room. "_Xion... what's wrong?_" Roxas wondered.

"Now Roxas, you are all ready aware of Xion being my niece." Vexen began.

"Right."

"Well you see, Xion's parents died when she was two. To try to cope, she spend all of her time alone. This wasn't that hard as all of her friends left her. Her only real friend, Naminé, was forced to leave by her parents."

"What?! That's horrible!" Roxas was so surprised. "So who does she live with now?" he asked.

"I'm getting there. You see, Xion now lives with her other uncle, her father's brother, who is not a suitable guardian."

"Then why don't you take custody?" Roxas asked.

"I would, but I must have kept the same job for two years to qualify, and every company I've worked for has gone bankrupt within a year." Vexen explained.

"Poor Xion..."

Xion

"_When will this end?_" Xion wondered. I was a question that she had asked herself ever since-

"_No, don't think about it._" she told herself. She wouldn't think about that day. Xion was in English with Roxas' friend, Olette. Olette had talked to her once before when she had first moved here, but they never became friends. The bell rang.

**RIIIIIIIING!**

Xion ran to lunch, hoping she wouldn't see Roxas. She didn't.

"_If I could just tell him..._" she thought to herself.

The day went on and she barely managed to avoid Roxas in Drama. She ran home, hoping the he wouldn't be home...

A/N: Duh, duh, duh! How was that for a plot twist? (Seriously, tell me! XD) Don't forget about my contact info on my profile!


	5. Pain

A/N: Here we go, next chapter! ^_^ But before that there is something VERY important that I MUST mention about this chapter.

**WARNING!**

The beginning of this chapter is rated **M **due to strong language and use of alcohol.** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE FOR READING M RATED FICS! (or in this case, portion of fics.)**

Ch. 5 - Pain

Xion

"You bitch!" Xion's uncle, Saïx, slapped her again. All she had done was walk past him, but she had accidentally stepped on the remote and the TV turned off. "It's your fault I have to do this, you little slut!" he punched her this time. Xion was crying.

"Uncle, stop!" she pleaded, but it was no good. he had already drunken three bottles of whiskey.

"Why should I?!" Saïx yelled as he hit her again. She ran.

Xion ran out of the house. She didn't know where she was going, until she saw the clock tower...

Roxas

"Roxas!" Xion screamed, crying.

"Huh? Xion!" Xion ran over and hugged him, crying in his shoulder. "It's ok, Xion. He's not here." he assured her as he put his arms around his friend.

"H-how do- do you kn- kn- know?" Xion asked between sobs.

"Vexen told me. The reason he become a teacher was so he could qualify to take custody of you and get you away from Saïx." he explained. "So we've made a plan. If you can make it to the end of the school year without gaining a different guardian, than on the first day of summer Vexen can take custody."

"But, how do I just _live_ with him?"

"I never said you had to..." Roxas was suddeny very nervous. "_This must be how Xion feels._" Roxas thought to himself.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

"Xion, would you like to live with me?" he asked.

Xion just stared at him for awhile.

"_Uh oh, was that too weird? After all we just met..._" Roxas thought.

"Roxas... thank you..." Xion hugged him again. Roxas smiled. He was happy for her, she had been living with a monster.

Xion

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Xion, you don't have to keep-" Xion kissed him, cutting him off.

"Roxas, you and Uncle Vexen are the only ones to show me any sort of compassion since my parents died. I know that I've only known you for a couple days, but..." Xion became nervous again. "Roxas, I love you." she told him.

"Xion..." she kissed him again. She really did mean what she said. Even since her parents died, everyone had acted like it was her fault. That was 13 years ago, in Traverse Town. She had lost her best friend, Naminé, because her parents suddenly hated Xion. They moved without warning the day after the event. Roxas put his arms around her.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Xion." he promised her. "No more pain."

A/N: TA-DA! And there's the Rokushi! Tell me what you think of this chapter, BTW I accept anonymous reviews (Non-members now happy! ^_^) But in all seriousness there is somthing really important that I feel that someone reading this needs to hear. (or in this case, read XD) Maybe something like this ACTUALLY happened to you. Your parent(s) died or your abused at home, and it seems like everyone hates you. Don't believe it. Even if you have no friends, there is ALWAYS someone who cares about you. God. And I know what some of you are thinking "oh great, some sort of Jesus rant" and you are intitled to your opinion on that. But this is EXTREMELY important to me, and there is someone reading this that needs to here it. (Other wise I wouldn't put it here.) But you are ALWAYS loved by Jesus, no matter how bad your life is. If your in prison, Jesus loves you. If your atheist, Jesus loves you. If your a complete hypocrite (and we all are at times) Jesus loves you. Don't listen to what the world says, listen to God. And if I lose all of my followers for this than oh well. Go read something else than. But it won't keep me from stopping. ...Next part of Midsummer might not be up as soon as I planed as I have lost my copy of the actual book, XD (As of 3/4/2013) And for all of you who keep reading past this, thanks. Seriously, I have probably lost all of the few followers I had on this fic just now, but if your gonna keep reading, then thank you.


	6. Top of the World

A/N: WOOP WOOP! Chapter 6! Time for all the mushy-gushy stuff you've been waiting for! (seriously its the entire chapter, XD) I have chapter 7's rough draft already written too so this is the longest story I've ever written! (_The 15th Member_ only went to chapter 6 as far as typing, but I had thru chapter 9 written... then I lost my notebook with all of my drafts in it. XD) I have no plans to stop this story until it's done, so until then enjoy! ^_^

Ch. 6 - Top of the World

Roxas felt happier than when he met Axel, and that was saying something. He walked into first period.

"Hey Xi!" Roxas told his raven-haired girlfriend.

"Hey Roxy!" she kissed his cheek. They had been dating for three weeks now, and they were inseparable. Class went by and they walked to science together, holding hands. The end of science was one of the worst parts of the day for Roxas.

"I'll see you at lunch, Roxy." Xion kissed him good-bye. Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can't you stay for a little while longer?" he begged.

"Roxas, I have to get to class!" Xion giggled.

"oh, ok. See you later." Roxas kissed her head and left to let her get to class.

Later at lunch Hayner was bragging about how he got second place at the struggle tournament last year.

"But I won, remember?" Roxas said, ruining his bragging rights.

"Hey! Second place is still good!" Hayner tried to defend himself.

"But second is also the first loser." Xion told him.

"Oh come on! You weren't even there!" Hayner was mad.

"Calm down, Hayn." Olette told her boyfriend. Roxas put his arm around Xion and kissed her forehead.

"You're just mad because she's right." Roxas teased.

"Ok, that's enought Roxas." Axel told him.

"Aw, but it was getting good." Larxene, Axel's girlfriend, said.

"And you're getting violent." Axel informed her.

"You don't complain." she told him, kissing his cheek.

"That's cause you don't mind it when I burn something."

"Pyromaniac." Larxene teased. They started to make out.

"Ok, don't need to see this!" Hayner said.

"Hey, your the one who's always making out with Olette in math!" Roxas informed him. Olette blushed at it because it was true.

"So?! You're making out with Xion every chance you get!" Hayner turned to find that Roxas was doing exactly what he had just said. "See!?" he yelled. Pence was laughing so hard at Hayner being ignored that he didn't seem to notice that he was the only one without a girlfriend. Roxas doubted that he even cared. As long as Pence had good friends, and good food, he was happy.

**RIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Aw, I don't wanna leave yet." Xion said, hugging her boyfriend. Roxas gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you at the end of the day." he reminded her.

"I know, but still..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. They would have stayed there, had Vexen not come up behind him.

"Well someone is affectionate today." Vexen said. Xion, recognizing the voice and not freaking out, responded to her uncle.

"I'm always affectionate to Roxas."

"Get to class, Xion. And you, Mr. Uchiyama."

"Oh, ok. Bye Roxas." she kissed him and left for class.

A/N: Ok, I know you've been asking for longer chapters, but I'm just not good at that. Instead, this story is going to have a large amount of chapters. Otherwise it would only be 3 chapters and the story would be done. However I will be getting a beta reader for the next story I write (Either a prequel to this that would explain how Roxas and the gang met, minus Xion obviously, and how Axel and Larxene started dating or a completely new story line based around Roxas being a heavy metal rebel.) I have not started on either of these as they are just ideas. If you would like to be my beta reader for that, PM me on fanfic, e-mail me, message me on Googleplus, or PM me on my many other media sources (preferably not on PSN unless that is the only way you can.) Like and review! Also please don't ask me to be a beta reader in a review. leave the reviews for being about the story. The only exception is if you don't have an account. If that is the case tell me in the review but **DON'T PUT YOUR E-MAIL!** E-mail that to me at Reckutxfanfic at gmail and then I will email you each chapter for beta reading. First one to act gets it so act quickly. I will update this A/N when I have a beta reader. Also, you can vote in a poll which of the two story ideas I should write first when I finish this and _AMSND KH_ (I will be writing both of them, but you choose which come first.) The voting for that will end when this story is finished. Sorry for this being so long but I have a lot to say, XD. Until the next chapter, Adiós!


	7. I Will Always Protect You

A/N: All right, so I know I haven't posted a chapter in a while. Cut me some slack, it was spring break plus Easter. Any way here the next chapter, which is a little short (actually very short) but I'm adding in some stuff to the story that was suggested to me by Emo Unfaltering. Also this chapter was inspired by a pic on DeviantART. (remove spaces and *'s for URL) **h*t*t*p*: /*/ browse. deviantart art */I -will -always -protect -you -RxX - 168924410** Shout out to dagga19 on DeviantART for an amazing drawing!

Ch. 7 - I Will Always Protect You

Finally, it was the end of the day. Roxas was sitting class, holding Xion's hand. "Almost time." he said.

**RIIIIIIIIING!**

They ran out the door, running towards Roxas' house when _he_ appeared. They were running down the street when Saïx walked in front of them.

"So you thought you could run away, did you?" he was holding an aluminum baseball bat.

Xion clung to Roxas. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked the man that had become her worst nightmare.

"Yeah, why did you come here?" Roxas asked.

"I came to get my niece back." he lifted the bat in a threatening manner. Roxas pushed Xion behind him.

"Your not gonna lay a finger on her" Roxas told him defensively.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" Saïx invited.

Roxas summoned his Keyblade. "Did I forget to mention that PE has sword fighting?"

Saïx ran at him, but he dodged to the left. Roxas slashed, but Saïx parried the blow, managing to hit Roxas in the side.

"Roxas!" Xion screamed. He slowly got up.

"This isn't over yet." Roxas said. He ran at Saïx, who swung at him with the bat. Roxas dodged to the right, using his momentum to go into a spinning slash. However, Saïx jumped at the last minute and he missed. Saïx slammed down at him, but Roxas side filped out of the way. Right as he landed the flip, Saïx threw his bat at him, causing him to hit the ground. Hard.

"ROXAS!" Xion ran to him.

_"Xion..." _Roxas slowly got up. "I'm not... done yet..." he said. He stood gripping his Keyblade tightly. "I will always protect you... Xion."

Then everything went black.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Return of the big bad wolf. 0.0 I know this chapter was short, but I liked the ending so much that I don't care. Again, sorry for not posting, XD. Next chapter of AMSND KH will be awhile as it's gonna take some time to modernize the fairy parts. (If you haven't read the actual _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and don't know what I'm talking about, you'll find out soon enough.) Like and review!


End file.
